You're Not Going Anywhere
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: Dillon asks Summer to promise him something.


**You're Not Going Anywhere  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: July 23, 2009**

**Summary: Dillon asks Summer to promise him something..  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Ship: SD**

**Dedicated To: All the SD fans out there! If this is truly the last season, they gave us one kick ass couple to go out with a bang!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though dang if I don't wanna meet Dan Ewing, the man cracks me up!**

--

Not having memories was hard to deal with; he couldn't remember if he'd ever felt how he was at the moment. Staring at his hands, he felt helpless, confused, flustered, and angry. His emotions, whether he'd ever admit it to another soul or not, were fully engaged. Countless times the last few months he'd come perilously close to losing the one light in his life. He knew the others had noticed, especially Scott, but he couldn't work up the urge to care what they thought.

Losing Summer, whether she'd ever be his or not, was not an option.

She was the first person he could ever remember caring about him, at least other than the faceless woman in his dreams. He wasn't a freak outcast to the beautiful Yellow Ranger, he was friend, teammate, and for the last couple of weeks, edging toward something more.

Sighing in annoyance, Dillon laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His frustration over his lost past was only compounded by his inability to figure out what to do about the pretty Yellow Ranger. If he wasn't having nightmares about a woman and a place he couldn't remember, he was having wet dreams about his female best friend. Either way, he and his shower were becoming entirely too acquainted.

The knock on his door drew him from his thoughts. Growling, he sat up. "Come in!"

The black door swung open carefully before Summer's blonde head peeked around it. "Busy?"

"For you, I've got all the time in the world," he grinned, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "What's up?

Quietly, Summer eased into the room, shutting the door behind her before leaning against it. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier today."

His brow creased in confusion as he struggled to understand what she was talking about. After staring at her in silence for several seconds, he finally gave up and decided asking her was better than waiting. "What are you talking about?"

Summer gave him a look that had him holding his hands up in front of him in surrender. "When we were at the battle with Tenaya, who tried killing us at the oxygen recycling plant."

Understanding came slowly, at least he thought he understood. "Okay. Did I do something wrong? I mean, for once, Scott hasn't barked at me for disobeying orders," he grinned as he pointed out the obvious.

The Yellow Bear Ranger rolled her eyes at him, making him grin even wider. "Dillon, I'm done beating around the bush," she told him, watching him stare at her. "Thank you, for saving me," she finished on a whisper.

Dillon's expression shifted from grin to serious in a second flat. He shook his head as he looked from her face to his hands and back. "I told you, you aren't going anywhere."

Summer could only nod, because the lump in her throat kept her voice stilled. She smiled at him before taking the first step from the door closer to where he sat. When she was directly in front of him, Dillon swallowed as he looked up into her face. She was so close he could see the flecks of purple in her dark blue eyes. It was then that he noticed she was looking decidedly nervous, which was unusual for Summer; one of the things he loved most about her was her fearlessness.

"Summer?"

Licking her lips, the Yellow Ranger leaned forward and down, so that her face and Dillon's were close. The Black Ranger never had a chance to make any sense of her actions because her lips were suddenly on his. Without a thought, his hands slid up and down her legs, caressing her hips and thighs, drawing a shudder from her body. He smiled against her lips when her tiny hands moved from his shoulders to tangle in the long locks of his hair.

The kiss, which started innocently enough, turned smoldering as he pulled her into the space between his legs before biting down on her bottom lip. The attraction and passion that had been building unchecked for months finally found release in the slant of lip against lip. He groaned softly in the back of his throat when Summer's tongue speared through his closed lips, invading his mouth to duel with his own appendage. With their mouths fused together, they explored the new avenue of their progressing and extremely complicated relationship.

Finally, the need for air forced them apart. Summer trembled when he rested his face against her toned and firm tummy, his hands flat against the outside of her thighs. The Yellow Ranger's hands were cradling the back of his head, her fingers gently sifting through his hair. "Well, that was fun," Summer finally cracked, causing Dillon to chuckle against her shirt.

Taking a deep breath, Dillon drew in her unique scent. She smelled of wildflowers, soap, and faint traces of grease. It was a mix he was sure she wouldn't appreciate having pointed out, but somehow it was comforting to him. "Summer?" Drawing back, Dillon looked up at her and smiled. Her lips were kiss swollen and her chest still slightly heaved as she struggled to even her breathing.

"Yes Dillon?" she teased lightly, moving her hands up to push his hair back out of his face.

"Promise me something?" he asked her, his voice deadly serious.

"As long as it's not illegal, I'll do my best."

Summer's laughter lifted his spirits, but the serious expression remained. "No matter what, promise you won't go anywhere?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Her voice was soft, but he noted the steel behind it, the promise within it.

"Thank you."

Nodding, she reached down and took his hands into hers. "Come take a walk with me? After our latest adventure, I want to go bask in the fresh air and sunshine."

An impish grin spread across Dillon's face as he stood up. He took her hand firmly in his and led her from his room, heading toward the park not far away from the garage. For a moment, the mystery surrounding his past was put on the back burner while the tangle of feelings he had for Summer, got their moment in the sun. He didn't know what was to come, but he did know as long as Summer was there, right beside him, he had the strength to face it all.


End file.
